Detention With Ol' Booty Shorts
by Angel-LittleDevil
Summary: Setting is in a modernd-day school. Ciel is in the eighth grade and has been into a little mishap. One Week Of Detention    Content in later chapters MIGHT contain Mature stuff So I will rate it M for safety  Yaoi  Please enjoy!
1. Mischeifed

**Detention With Ol' Booty Shorts**

**Written By Ashley/ Angel-LittleDevil**

_Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns. If I did Black Butler(Kuroshitsuji) would be fucked up with so much yaoi! ^^ _

_**This MIGHT be a chapter story. If I get enough reviews I will release a chapter. So please... REVIEW**_

_**Please like my story. I am not good at writing really. Please enjoy my first story that I wrote by myself.**_

* * *

><p>Mr. William T. Spears is my eighth grade teacher. I was sitting at one of the thirty-six desks in the back. I chose the back and Mr. Spears knew not to argue for Sebastian, my butler, will get the annoying red-headed transgender, music teacher to go to Mr. Spears class continueously over the class changes. Basically, Sebastian, William, and the whole male universe is petrified by <em>Grell. <em>Especially me because he killed my aunt...

I glanced over my peers. eight-teen girls eight-teen boys. I looked over the boys in my class. There was only one blond boy in the class and he caught my eye. He rotated the top part of his torso. _'His eyes are a pretty teal color... Wait! NO! I can't be thinking about that! I have a fiancé!'_

_'I can't contain myself... No matter how much I rebel against it, I find my eyes wandering over the beautiful dark teal eyed, blonde boy sitting in the front row of seats.' _The classroom walls were eggshell white. The three walls which surrounded the back of the room and sides were chalkboards and bullentine boards. The wall at the door was a smartboard. '_So this is eight-grade huh? What is with these students? They all look like high-schoolers! Except that one kid... The blond one...'_

The boy looked back as his eyes wandered over the classroom. He had caught me staring at him... '_Shit... Cute boy turn around! I wasn't staring at you! Wait! Stop thinking that the damn boy is cute!'_ I facepalmed. I was arguing with myself again!

In my time of arguing with my damned mind, the boy had arised from the red metal-chair that was connected to the desk and was making his way down the aisle, hips swaying about as he walked. My lips curled into a small grin as he walked past my desk, a smile plaster on his face. He giggled. The boy walked behind me and to the back of the classroom. He bent over and was searching under the back table for an item. His short shorts rised up slightly showing some of his round and pale bottom.

I sware it was supposed to be a becconing demeanor for he had wiggled his barely covered butt. I coughed slightly, got up and walked to the back to get a tissue. I put my hand on the tissue box and pulled a soft tissue out. "You like looking at me cutie?" The still bent over boy said to me as he rose up.

"Huh? I did no such thing! I did not stare at you..."

"Hmmm. So you did stare at me! Hehe." The boy giggled.

"Ciel Phantomhive, does not 'stare' at damned boys."

"Hm... But Alois Trancey thinks you were staring and you were!"

I was a very well kempt boy but when it came to being wrong in a fight it would result in a war! I will win this little fight. No matter what the hell he says.

"Olé!" Alois said after doing his little dance-thing.

"Why do you do that?" I said trying to sound annoyed.

"Do what? This?" He turned around and bent over shaking his bum again.

"No! Not what I meant!" My porcelain face heated red. Shaking feverently no.

"Oh you mean _olé_? Because it makes me feel pretty."

_'You are pretty..."_

"Hmm? Did you say something Ci-el~?"

"No..."

"But.. You said 'you are pretty' and you were looking at me!"

Alois giggled again and I growled slightly. "You're nerve racking. You get on my freaking nerves!"

Alois pretended to cry. He ran to the teacher at the front of the class in his medium oak desk. The teacher looked at Alois unapprovingly until he saw the fake tears. He helped him up and walked him to the back at a table in the corner.

Alois fakily sobbed loudly then whispered something to the teacher. The teacher-Mr. Spears-got up and walked over to me. "What did you do to Mr. Trancey?" He said to me.

"I did nothing what-so-ever!"

"Alois said you did Ciel Phantomhive. Tell me what you did."

"I did nothing. All I said was that he got on my freaking nerves and that he was annoying to me."

"Mr. Michaelis will hear of this rude manner you have showed in public. You will apologize and you and Mr. Trancey will have after-school detention for the rest of the week." He walked off muttering. "Stupid brats."

I walked slowly to Alois Trancey. I took a seat in one of the metal chairs in front of him. He looked up and smirked. "Poor. Phantomhive. You have detention."

"If you heard correctly _Alois_, You and I _both _have detention for the rest of the week. So the _torture_ doesn't last very long."

"Hmph. At least Claude wont find out. He would punish me again."

"_Again? _Why would a _butler _punish his _master_?"

"Heck if I know. It is _fun _sometimes. He ties in fetishes along the way."

"So... Basically what you're saying is that you get in trouble on _purpose _just for... Pleasure?"

"Mhm!"

Alois giggled and I gulped slightly. '_What the hell? This boy must be fucking masochist! Why would he be so... So utterly stupid!'_

"_Yes... Mr. Michaelis... This is William T. Spears the teacher for your boy... My mistake... Master... Has made a troublesome mistake... No I understand... No. He will be serving detention starting tomorrow and ending Friday... I realise you must work the kinks out of your schedual. But just in-case you wanted to know... If he doesn't show up his grades will drop quickly... Pleasure talking to you... Yes, I will be talking to the other mischief-makers butler... Thank you Mr. Michaelis... Goodbye sir."_

I heard the entire conversation with Sebastian, except that I was hearing Mr. Spears instead of my butler. I could tell what he was saying though. _I don't want my grade to drop... Niether do I want to go to detention with that... That... Stupid [you fill in the adjective]!_

"Ci-el~... You're _staring_ again." Alois giggled.

"Hmph... Just so you know... I am not-and I refuse-to apologize to you."

"Aww, you're just upset because I. Am. Right."

"Shut up..."

Alois laid his head down on his arms. I kept looking into his teal-colored eyes. _I wonder what would happen if he likes me. It would be kind of nice... Knowing that... A cute person liked me... No one really likes me except Finnian, Bardroy, Mei-Rin, Tanaka, and Sebastian... Otherwize everyone pratically doesn't like me. Probably because I have a big buisness and I'm only thirteen._

"Okay, brats. Class dismissed." Mr. Spears breathed out like he was in agony.

I got up from the back table and walked out and up to Sebastians car. I already knew I was going to be questioned about the detention. So I zoned out and watched the trees go by. As soon as we got to the manor I ran up to my bed room and closed my door. I did not feel like getting a lecture from my damned butler!

"I do not under any circumstances want to go to dentention with him. It's going to a fucking bummer." I whispered to myself while preparing myself for bed. I climed in my huge bed and drifted to bed soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Please forgive my bad writing. If it was good please review and if you want more of it please say so in the review or p.m me. Thanks,<strong>

**Ashley**


	2. Day 1

_**Chapter Two of my very bad story! Please no hating! Read and Review PLEASE!**_

_**~Sincerely the author Ashley. And a some ideas from my friend Sebas-chan001!**_

I woke up from my restless sleep and rose up. I yawned, Sebastian walked in through my bedroom door. He was staring at me now. I looked at him curiously. "Good morning master Ciel."

I yawned again, stretching. "Morning 'Bastian..."

"You have detention this afternoon..."

I sighed, "And you felt the need to remind me?"

Sebastian looked at me skeptically. "You wouldn't have gone if I did not tell you to. If you don't go maybe I should make you go to the Tranny-forgive me- Trancey estate."

"No! I'm not going to that... That _things_' estate! And you can not under any circumstances, make me!"

Sebastian sighed. "You really are spoiled..." With that he left my room.

I got up after he left and walked over to my dresser. I unbuttoned my silk night shirt and shrugged off the sleeves. I hunted down a grey button-down shirt and slid it up my arms. I left it open and pulled the sleeves of my black coat on to my arms and looked on the counter-top of my dresser. _'If I were a bowtie, where would I go..?'_ I amusingly thought to myself. "Ah ha! There you are!" I yelled triumphantly and picked it up and placed the black silk under my collar. I slipped out of my boxers and instantly the cold air hit my manhood. Shivering, I put my new, never used black boxers on. After, I slipped into my black shorts then sat on my bed to put on my black knee-high socks and shoes. Once finished I walked out of my room while buttoning my shirt up. Unfortunately I wasn't watching where I was going so I bumped into something-more rather a _someone._ "'Morning sir!" Finnian called out happily. "Good morning Finny. Can you help with my bowtie?" I responded to the abnormally strong cute boy in front of me. "Sure!" He grabbed the ends and tied them into a very neat bow.

I ran down the two sets of mini-stairs and to he door. I opened the door and walked to the black eclipse which takes me to and from school, driven by Sebastian. I got in the back seat with my medium sized back-pack. I rested my head against the window while on the way to my school. Many called it '_The School For Highly Intelligent Rich People.'_ Which it basically was. Not everyone is both. Some are just smart and on scholarships. The rest are just rich and have the brain tinier than the smallest microscopic DNA molecule ever known to man. My school is basically your typical middle school. Me being in the eighth grade.

My teachers are not that well either. The music teacher, Viscount of Druitt, which weirdly and surprisingly keeps calling me _'his little robin'._ The drama teacher, Grell Sutcliff, which has been proven that she-he-_IT!,_ likes my butler Sebastian Michaelis, with its assistant Ronald Knox. The English teacher is Lau. The Social Studies teacher is the Undertaker. Then Mathematics is mister William T. Spears. I got out of the car grabbing my back-pack and then walked up to the two big black front doors. I opened the door and walked in and down the hall. Elizabeth skipped over to me. "Ciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~elllllllllllllllll!"

"Oh God..." I muttered.

She tackled me in a hug that hurt my back by her annoying squeezes. _She's going to break my back!, _I thought. "Lizzy... Please let go of me!"

"Fine!" She let go and huffed. "I swear you treat me like we're not even engaged!"

_Exactly._ "Why do you care Elizabeth?"

"I love you! And you hate me! I'm telling Sebastian on you!"

"So? I already have detention. I'm probably going to be punished."

"Oh... So that is why you are so cranky! Little Ciel is upset.."

I growled. "I'm NOT little!"

"But I'm taller than you." _By two inches. _"It's sooooooooooo adorable!"

"I'm not adorable."

"Yes you are." Somebody announced. "My little robin is always adorable. Male or female your adorable!"

_Oh God... Stupid Mr. Viscount..._, I thought to myself. He was about to grab for my hand and kiss the back of it, but the bell rang and I ran off to my first class, . I walked in and sighed. _Finally, at least there is a few girls in this class.._, I thought to myself and walked to the back of the auditorium and sat in the middle. _I will stay here until everyone gets here.. I don't want to look stupid on my first day of Drama. _

I looked over the few students faces. _Oh shit.. Is that Elizabeth? Oh God, oh God, oh God! NO!_, I thought angrily to myself. And to brighten my day _Alois Tranny _walked inside the auditorium beside me. He walked down the same aisle and beside me. He didn't look at me he just looked off and on to the stage. "Phantomhive."

"Tranny."

He scowled at me. "That is not funny. And it's not fair... Everyone here knows I like to play the girl parts!"

"Don't yell. I don't want to go down there."

Alois smirked. "You wanna stay up here with me? Aw how sweet! You truely have stolen my heart once again." He recited lines that he probably made up right on the spot.

"Lines. You made up lines for this? What the hell?"

He giggled. And held up three crumpled up pieces of paper. "Yep. Grell told me to win someone's heart whom is in the Drama industry, is to win them by lines! I've been studying." He smirked.

"Whatever."

Grell walked to the middle of the stage with a bright red outfit, and fixed his bright red hair out of his face. He clapped a few times and the class repeated. Except for me and Alois. We didn't want to go down there. The lights dimmed out and the only lights were on stage. _Greaaaat. I'm in the dark with Tranny. Shit..._, I thought. I glanced at Alois and saw that his teal-colored eyes were visible in the dark. Alois smiled and looked at me. "Can't wait for detention." He purred at me.

_I wonder what he means by that... _"Who's going to watch us?"

"Well, Claude said that he got miss Sutcliff to do it."

_I've heard from a friend that Grell never stays in the room... He'll be in there for about a minute or two, then leave until two hours are up. _"R...really? Grell?"

"Yeah! It'll be _fun_."

I turned away from him. Two hours of torture isn't too far away. I sighed and stood up, making my way for the exit door. I walked out and walked down the empty hallway. I stopped at my locker to put some of my Drama stuff up. I walked down to my next class, mister Spears, and sat down in the corner of the open space. _Probably have about ten or fifteen minutes left. Just going to wait until then..._, I thought. I laid my head back and waited for the class to end. And there was no way I was going to wait in the auditorium with Alois there. That was absolutely and totally absurd.

I yawned and played with the corner of my binder waiting for it to end. I heard the bell ring and some of the kids shouts. I stood up and waited in the corner. Mister Spears classroom door opened and students filed out and into the hallway. When they were all gone I walked into the classroom and to my seat I sat in the other day. I sat my stuff down beside the desk and walked up to Mr. Spears. He looked up from the attendance sheet. "What do you want mister Ciel?"

"I want to go to detention seperately. I don't want to have detention with Alois.."

"Why not?"

"Because... He scares me..." I lied.

"Is it really that reason? Or are you afraid to be alone with him while under supervision?"

"No thats not it..." _It really is..._

"Hm... There is not much I can do. Mister Sutcliff has made plans to watch over you and Alois, and that is final. He's got other things to do you know?"

"Yeah... I know..."

"Now, please stop being so conceited and stubborn and have a seat before I become irritated."

"Yes, mister Spears..."

I walked back to my seat and took my binder out, yawning. I grew bored waiting for the rest of the class and began drawing randomly. The sketching became more, and more detailed as the passed by. I had not noticed until I glanced at my watch. Class had begun fifteen minutes ago. I let my eyes wander breifly to find the students reading in their novels. I picked my binder up from the floor and opened it to place the sketching into it. I looked at the binder and stared blankly at it...

It was a sketching of Alois. In the picture Alois was bent over and his ass was poking out in the air. I blushed darkly and crumbled the paper up and rose from my seat and hurried to the trash can. I threw it away quickly. Once it landed at the bottom of the can Alois got up from his seat and walked up to me. "Miss me, Ci-el~?"

"I haven't spoke to you in merely an hour. Of course I didn't miss you." I sighed out.

"Hmph," He glared lustfully at me. "What are you doing over here?"

"Nothing, Alois."

"Nothing my ass."

"What are_ you_ doing over here?"

He reached in his back-pocket and pulled out a purple number two pencil. "I came to sharpen my pencil. Is that bothersome?"

"No. Just wondering..." I walked back to my seat in a rush and sat.

Alois went to put his pencil in the sharpener, but dropped it. He reached in the trash to retrieve the purple pencil. He saw a crumpled piece of paper. It wasn't right to look at other stuff, but what if it was about him? He picked it up and put it in his back pocket and finished sharpening his pencil. He skipped over to his seat and sat. _I guess I'll just open it in detention._, Alois thought to himself.

My eyes looked over at the back of Alois' head. _Why did I draw him? Why couldn't I have drawn some one else?_, I thought angrily to myself. I started reading my novel again. _Just stop thinking about him and maybe you will quit thinking of that transvestite! Alois is just a stupid little blond boy. He is mean to you in so many stupid ways._ I sat against the back of my chair. I sighed.

Mr. Spears eyes mentally washed over the class. His eyes lingered over a few students. Just around ten minutes later, a red flame burst through the door and to the Mr. Spears. Mr. Spears sighed, inhaling and exhaling heavily. "Yes, Mr. Sutcliff?"

"Detention is starting! I need those misbehaving brats!"

"Lower your voice in my class room Sutcliff."

"Ooooooh~ Very controlling love~"

Spears glared. "Don't even think of calling me that in MY classroom!"

The red-head grinned. "Get the brats in room 2-A in five minutes love." He said and left.

Spears spoke up. "Trancey. Phantomhive. Room 2-A now. And bring your stuff."

We both got up, gathering our belongings then headed outside the classroom. _Damn it! Why now? I thought we had like another twenty-twenty five minutes left! This is so not fair!_, I thought to myself.

About a minute later We arrived at detention. I took a seat in the back and blondie was two desks away from me. I waited for the tranny to look away from me but his icy-teal blue eyes kept locking with mine. I glanced away a few times and sighed deeply. The red head walked in the detention room and stood at a desk. He shuffled his papers around and looked from me to Alois. The red head spoke up.

"I am going to the teachers lounge. Do not talk. I'll be back in about two hours." Grell said to us.

"Going to go find your boyfriend girlie?" Alois said in a mocking voice. "Gonna call up Sebby and get all 'kissy kissy' with him~?" Alois made a kissing face and noise to go with it he added his hand and began molesting his hand with his mouth.

Grell blushed and one second later he was like a chibi; cheeks red with embarassement. "Oh hush!"

Alois grinned. "Go get him tiger~!" He purred.

Now it was just me and Trancey. Alois sat his desk closer to me and giggled. _Oh. Fuck. Don't get any closer!_, I thought to myself. Alois smirked. "Aw... I am not that bad am I? I don't have any sexual diseases I swear!"

"I'll go with you to get tested. I want to make sure for myself and not from some... Disease. For all I know you could have _aids..." _I drifted off slightly. He looked down and he was very flustered. "Eh...Sorry...I went too far..."

He glanced away. _Dammit. I have made the only guy at this school that I like upset. Wait... Did I just...say... Oh fuck. _I mentally cursed to myself, murmuring lowly exactly what I was thinking. I got up and walked to him.

I sighed. "Alois... I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

Alois interupted me. "Yes you did! You're mean! Leave me alone!"

I sighed again and walked to the opposite side of the room. _Dammit..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this.. It took me so long to write it because well... Busy and writers block does not mix well with each other. I'm so sorry for making people wait so long for this crappy piece of shit. XP. <strong>


End file.
